


Shine

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actirasty, Arousal by the rays of the sun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Carpenter Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Scientist Louis, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: “How does it feel?” Harry asks, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.Louis lets his eyes drift closed and focuses on the sensations. “It’s like… like I’ve got hands all over me, touching me, inside and out, and…” Louis tries to zone in but it’s so hard to describe. “It’s like I’m being stimulated everywhere all at once.” As if on cue, his nipples and earlobes start tingling and he arches his back. “Oh fuck, yeah.”OR the one where Louis has a thing for the sun and Harry is more than happy to indulge his sunshine boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 402
Collections: HL Kink Festival 2019





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HL Kink Fest 2019. Don’t forget to check out the other works from the fest!
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> To my brilliant and encouraging beta [ Nicola ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) \- you always astound me with your willingness to work so tirelessly and make my stories better. I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/190810607783/shine-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit-14k-written) that would be lovely!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

Louis sits at his laptop, Skype screen open as he waits for Diana to join the call. It’s only just gone ten but he’s already on his third cuppa, his textbooks laid out beside him, different coloured highlighters laying in their open folds, marking his places. The sun streams through the kitchen window into his small flat, last night's dinner dishes draining in the rack.

He loves his little flat, it’s peaceful and quiet but still close enough to uni for it not to be a bother and has a lovely sunny enclosed balcony for Louis’ current crop of plants.

A dark grey box appears on the screen next to his own image, static soon replaced by Diana’s beaming face. Her grey hair is cropped short and perfectly styled, clear-rimmed glasses with chains looping down from the arms magnifying her kind green eyes, and a full-face of makeup in an attempt to smooth and hide her wrinkled features. She looks just as Louis thought she would and it makes him smile.

Still half off-screen, bringing her hand up and blocking the camera as she adjusts it on her side. “Louis?” She mouths silently as her face takes up the screen.

“Hi Diana,” he says with a smile and a small wave. “I think you’re still muted. Just click on the icon down the bottom that looks like a microphone.” He points down and she follows his guidance, looking for the button, the audio coming to life.

“Louis? Can you hear me?”

“Hi Diana, yeah, all good now.”

“This new-fangled technology always trips me up,” she says with a little huff. “But I’m learning!”

“You’re doing brilliantly, love.”

Louis hears a doorbell in the background and Diana sighs, turning away from the screen. “Charlie! Can you get that? I’m striping with Louis!”

Louis chuckles to himself.

“Not striping, Di,  _ Skyping _ !” A man’s voice yells back, Charlie, Louis presumes.

“Oh yes, silly me,  _ Skyping _ ,” she says and turns back to Louis. “Sorry, it’s chaos here today. So many deliveries.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmmm… we're getting some work done while we’re away and all the materials are showing up and I just don't know what to  _ do _ with them all.” Diana flings her hands in the air dramatically. “Our grandson will be back soon and he can sort it out so we’re just trying to cope until he returns.”

“Ahhhh, righto. Sounds like fun,” Louis offers, as he takes another sip of his tea, not fully understanding but wanting to be agreeable.

“Sorry. Back to us. Now, I think we covered most of the requirements in our emails,” she says distractedly, rifling through some papers. “But I thought it would be good to catch up face to face before you arrive. I’m bound to be in a tizzy by then.”

“Yeah, it’s a great idea. You excited for the cruise?”

“Oh gosh, yes. Six weeks of pure bliss and relaxation sailing around the rivers of Europe. We’re thrilled!” Her face beams through the screen, as a man passes behind her in a blur, turning her head to address him. “Aren’t we Charlie?”

Charlie comes back and into view, closer now over Diana’s shoulder. “Hi, Louis. Nice to meet you, lad.”

Louis waves “You too, Charlie.”

“Don’t let this one talk your ear off, I’m sure you’ve got plenty of stuff to do,” Charlie jokes as Diana swats him away and Louis can’t help but smile. They seem like such a genuinely lovely couple. 

“Get away with you,” Diana says, a melodic lilt to her voice. “Go make yourself useful until Harry gets back.”

“Right! Yes, ma’am!” Charlie salutes her and waves to the screen. “See you tomorrow, Louis.”

“Yup! See you tomorrow, Charlie,” Louis says and returns the wave as Charlie moves off-screen.

“Right. Sorry. Where was I?” Diana pauses and furrows her brow.

“Wait. Sorry. His name is Charlie?” Louis queries and Diana nods. “And your name is Diana?” She nods again. “Charles and Diana-“

“And I’ll stop you right there,” Diana says raising her hand. “Yes, dear. Charles and Diana, Chuck and Di, and don’t bother trying to make any kind of attempt at a joke because I can assure you I’ve heard _every_ _single one_ ,” she says with a wry smile.

“Wow. Okay,” Louis says, unable to stop the giggle that spills from his lips so he covers his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry, please continue.” 

“Right. Yes. So last time we went away I got a lovely lass in from town to look after them but she’s gone and gotten herself pregnant… with twins! So obviously she’s unavailable. And anyway, she was sweet but didn’t really have the experience to care for my babies the way they deserve. Thought I’d get a professional this time, oh, well, almost-professional. How’s the study going, dear?”

“Yeah, yeah, good thanks. Third year is almost done, just a couple of assessments to submit over the next few weeks and then it’s just two more semesters and I can move onto my Masters.”

“That’s wonderful news. You must be excited.”

“Mhmmm… be good to get out into the real world and put my degree to good use, make a difference, you know?”

And Louis does want to make a difference. Plant Science is an expansive field and offers him so many opportunities to contribute to better environmental practices. His friends alway joke that Louis is going to save the world, one leaf at a time, and maybe that’s a little extreme, but it’s kind of how he feels too. He’s just itching to get out there and make a start, to stake his claim, to work toward a better future for the planet.

“Our Harry has just finished his carpentry apprenticeship actually. We’re very proud of him,” she says as her expression morphs into one of pure love.

“Harry?”

“Oh yes! Harry, our grandson. He’s the one doing the construction work while we’re away. He’s overseeing some landscaping work while he builds an addition to the greenhouse and we’ve commissioned him to do some custom-designed furniture as well. He’s so talented. I’m sure you two will get along fantastically.”

“I’m uhm… looking forward to meeting him?” Louis says, a questioning tone curling his words up at the end of his statement.

“He’s staying at the estate as well, while we’re away, just easier than travelling back and forth. Oh… that won’t be a problem, will it? I assure you he’s a lovely boy.”

Louis hadn’t banked on an extra house guest but it might be nice to have some company. The estate is a good twenty miles from the nearest town so it could be useful to have another person around, someone to do a run to the shops if they need something and to share the cooking with perhaps.

“No, no problem at all. I’m sure we’ll hit it off. He’s working on the greenhouse?”

“Mhmmmm… it needs a new section added. We’re rapidly outgrowing the space with so many beautiful new variants of orchids. Charlie says I should just stop buying and cultivating them, but I simply can’t help myself. Short arms and deep pockets, my husband, but he loves me so his fight is all for show,” Diana says with a cheeky grin. Clearly, this is an ongoing battle between them, but Louis suspects it’s one that’s underpinned with love.

Louis can’t wait to see the greenhouse in person, to be surrounded with plants that are well cared for and able to immerse himself in the beautiful flowers is what he’s looking forward to the most. “You can never have too many orchids, Diana.” Louis doesn’t want to shoot himself in the foot but he feels he has to suggest an alternative anyway. “You hadn’t thought of getting Harry to look after them? I mean, if he’s going to be there anyway.”

“Harry? Oh no, bless him. Got black thumbs that boy. He’s better with plants once they’ve been turned into two-by-four’s,” Diana says with a fond chuckle.

Louis laughs. “Ahhhh, right then. I couldn’t swing a hammer to save my life so I guess we all have our talents.”

She chuckles and nods. “That we do. Okay, so I think I sent through most of the care details in my spreadsheet and everything is labelled fairly meticulously, but I trust that you know what you’re doing. That’s why I’m hiring a professional after all!”

“Yes, you’re very thorough. I’m impressed and don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Thank you. Yeah, they’re my pride and joy but I know I’m leaving them in good hands.” The doorbell sounds again in the background and Diana shakes her head. “Right, looks like we’ll have to cut this short, love. I think Charlie is still out back with the last delivery so I’ll have to get this one. We’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yup! Should be there at around nine. I’m really looking forward to it,” Louis says honestly.

“Alright, we’ll see you in the morning. Safe travels!”

“Thanks. Bye, Diana.”

Louis ends the call and sits back in his chair with a happy sigh. Six weeks of no interruptions, time to work on his assignments, and to think and plan for the year ahead, and all while getting to watch over one of the most prized orchid collections in the country. He barely even knows what he’s going to do with all the peace and quiet.

~~~~

As it turns out, Louis shouldn't have been worried about what he would do with the peace and quiet, because there isn’t any. Courtesy of one currently absent carpenter.

Harry.

He hasn’t even met him yet and already he’s ruining Louis’ much-coveted respite. Louis had arrived at nine as agreed and Diana had been spot on about the chaos he would wander into and the tizzy she would be in. She had flung the front door open, still halfway through barking an order at poor Charlie, suitcases piled at the front door awaiting the car to take them to the airport.

She had hurriedly ushered Louis inside, no more than a cursory wave of her hands at the various rooms they sped by on their way out to the greenhouse, assuring him that Harry would be able to give him the grand tour when he returned from town. The whole house is amazing, rushed as their trip through had been. From the front door and down the wide hallway with the period features he had expected from a grand country estate such at this, through to a newer section at the rear where the kitchen and massive open living area were found. A set of internal double doors led out into an indoor pool with a waterfall and a stained-glass atrium above. Beyond that, another set of double doors revealed the greenhouse, attached to the house so there was no need to trudge outside in the weather.

Once inside the greenhouse Diana’s demeanour had calmed significantly, the humid air and misting spray creating a foggy haze as the sweet scents swirled around enveloping them like a warm blanket. It was more stunning than Louis had even dreamed. As they had walked through, she’d introduced him to her beloved orchids as if they were her children, describing the individual needs of each as though they had personalities. Louis was in his element.

He’d seen Diana and Charlie off on their adventure and everything was going wonderfully well for the fifteen minutes he had to locate his bedroom, dump his gear and put the kettle on for a cuppa. That all came to a screeching halt when the deliveries had started.

Trucks laden with building materials and landscaping supplies, ear-splitting reversing alarms, and burly men with heavy boots trudging up and down the driveway and into the gardens was not what he had hoped for on his first day in paradise. And this mysterious Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Louis had signed for the deliveries and directed the men as best be could, but with no clue as to where things needed to go or what was supposed to be dropped off, he was at a loss.

The parade of trucks eases off by lunchtime and Louis finally sits down to have his well-earned cuppa at the kitchen bench. As he takes his first sip he hears the front door open and close, keys clattering on a table and the tell-tale sound of boots being kicked off. He listens intently as someone pads down the hallway and steels himself for what he assumes is the arrival of the person who he’ll be spending the next six weeks with.

The man that appears is not at all what Louis was expecting. He’s tall, well taller than Louis, but his broad shoulders and tapered waist with a set of sinfully long legs make him seem taller than he probably is. His thick hair is cut short at the sides with a mop on top, scooped back like he’s been threading his fingers through it. His plain white t-shirt has some small holes toward the bottom and is covered by an open, red and black, long-sleeved flannelette shirt. A well-worn brown leather belt cinches his dark blue jeans at his waist, threading at one knee, and a pair of black socks complete the look that is already making Louis’ stomach do somersaults.

He’s distracted, scrolling through his phone with one hand while the other pulls at his bottom lip as he walks into the kitchen, completely unaware of Louis’ presence, and, well, this is going to be amusing.

He looks up with wide eyes, squeals, and fumbles his phone, nearly dropping it. “Fuck!”

“Well hello to you too,” Louis says with a smirk. “Harry, I assume?”

Harry clutches his phone to his chest and leans a hand on the benchtop to steady himself. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , you scared the shit out of me.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Louis,” he says with a small wave and takes another sip of his tea, peering innocently over the rim of his cup at the still flustered Harry.

Harry sets his phone down on the bench and eyes Louis for a moment, giving him a proper once over. It makes Louis’ skin heat up being scrutinised by someone like Harry, so effortlessly gorgeous and put together as though he was ripped right from one of Louis’ fantasies.

“Right. Sorry,” Harry says on an exhale as he holds out his hand and Louis reaches over, slotting his own into Harry’s much larger one. “Lovely to meet you, Louis, and yeah, I’m Harry. Been a helluva morning, forgot Nan said you’d be here already.”

“Mmmm… been quite the morning here too.” Louis motions out of the windows to the side. Some of the many deliveries are visible from where they are, wood stacked high, roof sheeting and insulation leaning up against the fence, and two huge mountains, one of soil and the other of mulch, piled high and imposing in the driveway.

“Oh good! It all came.” Harry says brightly, looking out at the chaos beyond. “Alex sorted it though, yeah?”

“Who?”

Harry turns back to Louis, smile falling and brows furrowing. “Alex. The landscaper. He’s here, right?”

Louis shakes his head and pulls his bottom lip up into a downward frown, pursing them together and raising his eyebrows. “Dunno who you're talking about, mate. S’just me and a whole heap of stuff that doesn’t resemble living plants and therefore definitely  _ not _ my area of expertise.”

“What? Wait. Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ …” Harry angrily picks up his phone and swipes it to life. “Sorry. Fuck,” Harry takes a deep breath and brings the phone to his ear. “Please excuse me while I tear my dumbass, lazy, shit-for-brains,  _ unreliable _ , landscaper a new one.”

Harry stomps off back down the hallway. “Alex. Where the fuck are you?” Harry says, voice trailing off as he gets further away.

Louis pulls out his phone and scrolls through his email, finishing his tea and putting the kettle on for a second, enough water for Harry this time too. Poor bloke is probably going to want a cuppa when he returns. He sees him out in the driveway, phone still held to his ear, his other arm waving wildly in the air and it makes Louis chuckle. He’s dramatic, that much is clear, but in a non-threatening way and it’s really quite endearing and incredibly hot. He watches as Harry climbs the mound of soil and stands on top, hand on hip, digging the toe of his boot in and pushing clumps of it down the other side.

Harry ends the call and slides his phone into his pocket, his other hand coming up to worry at his bottom lip again. Must be a nervous habit, Louis muses. Harry sighs, shoulders slumping and then he makes his way off the mound, strong thighs straining in his tight jeans, and making his very prominent bulge seem even larger as it’s pushed from either side as he strides down. Louis swallows, and shakes his head, trying to banish the filthy images that are rampaging around inside his head.

Louis picks up his mug and goes over to the kettle, flicking it back on to re-boil and takes another mug from the cupboard as Harry comes in through the side door, kicking his boots off and padding across the living room to the kitchen.

He looks so despondent and Louis’ heart breaks a little for him. Harry raises his head fully and squares his shoulders, opening his mouth to speak but Louis decides to cut him some slack and speaks instead.

“Fancy a cuppa?”

“W-what?” Harry looks at him confusedly. Louis smiles softly and Harry’s entire body relaxes. “Yeah. That’d be really nice, thank you, Louis.”

“Sit yourself down then, looks like you could do with a breather.”

Harry smiles and nods and slides onto one of the bar stools, elbows resting on the counter. “Uhm… so I’m really, incredibly sorry. I had no idea Alex, my recently  _ fired _ landscaper, wouldn’t be here and you’d have to deal with all of that. Thank you so much.”

Louis pops a tea bag into Harry’s cup and makes their tea. “No problems. It was an eventful morning. Not exactly what I’d expected but hopefully I didn’t screw it up too badly.”

“No! Gosh, I mean, no, not at all. You did great. I’d just thought Alex would be here to direct everything and have most of it sorted by the time I got here. There’s a storm due this evening and the mulch needs to be covered so it doesn’t get too heavy to move and the soil too, otherwise it’ll turn into a mud pile.”

“Mmmmm mud pies, sounds like fun,” Louis jokes as he pushes Harry’s cup over to him along with the sugar and milk.

Harry grins and a dimple pops in his left cheek. “I can assure you, it isn’t fun at all, not even a little bit,” Harry adds a splash of milk and stirs his tea. “You know… you’re being awfully nice about this whole thing.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. Most people would’ve been livid.”

“Well, it’s not like you did it on purpose. No harm no foul, I always say.” Louis shrugs and walks over to put the milk back in the fridge. He spins back around and catches Harry’s gaze snapping back up from where Louis suspects he was staring at his arse. Interesting. Seems as though their attraction is mutual. Louis hadn’t exactly dressed to impress, just a pair of tight black jeans and a light blue polo, but he knows he’s got a good body, lean, and curvy in all the right places, and it seems to be doing the trick with Harry regardless.

Harry clears his throat and sheepishly takes a sip of his tea. “So, you’re not exactly what I was expecting.”

Louis leans down on the counter, turning his warm mug around in his palms. “Yeah? And what exactly had you been expecting?” He looks up at him through his eyelashes and Louis knows what he’s doing, he can play this game, and Harry seems like the type who’d be up for it.

Harry chuckles to himself, the coy glance Louis gives him not going unnoticed. He sets his cup down on the benchtop and shifts on his stool. “Well. When Nan said she was getting someone in to look after her orchids, she said you were, and I quote,  _ the orchid expert from Manchester _ . Now, that doesn’t exactly conjure up images of, well…  _ you _ ,” Harry says with a flourish of hands in Louis’ direction. “For starters, I thought you’d be a lot older, and a lot geekier too. I’d imagined you turning up wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard.”

Louis can’t help the snort that escapes him. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong, this is a pleasant surprise, a  _ very _ pleasant surprise,” Harry practically purrs.

“Us scientists get that all the time, I can assure you. Stereotypical misconception,” Louis pauses and he and Harry just stare at each other. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, not at all, but it’s definitely charged and Louis can feel it in his veins. “Lot of that going around, apparently. You’re not exactly what I was expecting either,” he says and lets his eyes trail down Harry’s neck, along his arm and to his fingers where they’re clasped tightly around his mug. “I guess popular stereotypes are popular for a reason.” 

Harry hums in agreement. “What did you expect then?”

Louis smirks. “Some lumberjack, flannel-wearing, chippy.”

Harry sputters out a laugh. “Well, you’ve got me on the flannel-wearing chippy bit, but I can promise you I’m no lumberjack.”

“Awwww… that’s a damn shame,” Louis says and decides to go all-in with this flirting caper. “Don’t mind a bit of lumberjack from time to time, under the right circumstances, of course.”

“And I don’t mind a bit of geeky lab dude, but I guess we’ll both just have to make do, won’t we,” Harry states with a smirk.

This is rapidly spiralling out of control and as much as Louis really wants to see where it goes, he should reign it in. He’s going to have to spend six weeks with the guy and he’s acting like he’s trying to pull him in a bar for a quick blow job in the loos.

“That uhm…” Louis nods towards the side driveway. “That looks like a lot of work you’ve got on your plate.”

Harry sits up a bit straighter, obviously sensing the change in mood, and twists to follow Louis’ gaze. “Mhmmm… it’ll be a bit harder with Alex gone, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Harry turns back to face Louis. “To be honest, he was pretty shit so I’m not gonna miss him that much. You get what you pay for. He was cheap but basically useless. Better off without him, I reckon. I’ve got another guy I can get in instead anyway.”

“Sounds like you've got it all sorted.”

“How about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. What does being the orchid expert actually entail? Or would a Hicksville lumberjack like me not understand all that complicated sciency stuff?” Harry asks cheekily and damn, this guy just slides into full-on flirt mode as quick as blinking. He’s definitely trouble and unfortunately for Louis, it’s right up his alley.

“Watering, pruning, feeding, soil testing, keeping the environment optimal for growth, nice and humid with a good mist. You know, stuff like that.” Louis swirls the remnants of his tea in the bottom of his mug and then drinks them down. He slides over to the sink in the middle of the island bench and rinses his cup, upending it in the drainer, feeling Harry’s eyes on him the entire time. “Actually, I’d better get to it, check in on Diana’s babies.”

“Mmmm… you’d best do that,” Harry says as if in a daze. “Actually, shit.” He swigs the last of his tea and walks around to Louis’ side of the bench, Louis stepping aside so he can get to the sink and rinse his cup. “I’d better go and deal with the chaos Alex has left me in.”

Up this close, Louis can smell his cologne. It’s sweet but manly, or maybe that’s just Harry’s own scent. Louis would very much like to find out.

Harry leans into him as he reaches over to set his cup in the drainer on the far side next to Louis’. It’s an unnecessary move, he could've easily avoided it by placing his cup closer, but it's one that Louis doesn't object to so he stands his ground. Louis is a tactile person and loves nothing more than a good cuddle in front of the fire on a cold night. Maybe Harry will be up for it? He seems like the type. 

Harry steps away, brushing his fingers across Louis’ forearm as he goes and Louis can't help but smile to himself.

“Have fun playing in the dirt,” Louis says as Harry walks towards the side doors. He turns, smiling broadly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Have fun with your flowers, geek.”

Louis giggles. “Will do, lumberjack.”

Harry chuckles as he slides into his work boots and then he's out the door with a wave over his shoulder.

Louis allows himself to watch for a while as Harry wanders around checking the materials before he disappears down the driveway and out of sight. He sighs to himself and heads upstairs to grab his laptop and equipment to get to work.

~~~~

Louis spends the better part of the afternoon familiarising himself with the orchids and the impressive setup Diana has for watering and creating the correct humidity. He does a cross-check to her spreadsheet and creates new entries for today's readings. It's going to be easy enough to maintain and Louis is confident there won't be any issues.

He spies Harry working outside from time to time but he doesn't come back inside until the sun is nearly setting. Louis had found some beef strips and veggies in the fridge for their dinner, the meat is marinating and he’s chopping carrots for the stir fry as Harry comes in, toeing off his boots and setting his work gloves down on the table near the side door.

Harry wanders over to the bench and stops at the end. “Mmmm… something smells good. There enough for me?” 

Louis nods. “Just a quick stir fry. You eat meat?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Louis. You didn’t have to do this, you know, but I appreciate it.”

“No worries,” Louis says with a shrug. “May as well make enough for the two of us. Not like we can grab a take away out here.”

“Yeah, true. I’m just gonna shower and wash the dirt off me but I can help when I get back.”

“Good. I can smell the stink on you from here.”

“Heeeeyyyy. I smell delightful. I’ve been told my sweat resembles a field of wildflowers.”

Louis makes a show of sniffing the air in Harry’s direction and scrunches his nose up even though Harry’s too far away for him to smell anything. “Don’t know who’s been feeding you lines like that but at a guess, I’d say they were just trying to get in your pants.”

“Oi! Rude.” Harry comes up behind him and reaches around with his arms, waving his hands in Louis’ face. He’s not touching him, but Louis can definitely smell him now and his earthy scent is heady and delectable. He’d very much like to spin around in Harry’s arms and lick his neck but he’ll refrain, for now.

Louis giggles and pushes his arse back into Harry’s crotch to shove him away. It’s not the most subtle of moves but Harry left himself wide open and Louis never likes to miss an opportunity when it’s offered up on a platter. “Get away from me you great heathen. Go clean up, dinner will be ready when you get back.”

Louis doesn’t miss the way Harry sucks in a sharp breath before he steps away. “You’re a little bit evil, you know that?”

Louis stops chopping and gives Harry an innocent look over his shoulder. “Dunno what you mean, I’m an absolute angel.” He adds a wink for good measure and Harry shakes his head exasperatedly.

“Evil!” Harry shouts as he heads down the hallway.

“Angel!” Louis counters as he hears Harry thumping up the stairs to the bedrooms, cackling as he goes.

Louis finishes preparing dinner and sets them places at the dining table, lighting a fire in the hearth to keep them warm. There’s central heating but he’s always preferred the crackle and warmth from a proper fire to pumped-in air. He can hear Harry pottering around upstairs and it all feels very domestic.

Louis goes to the fridge and finds them some beers, Diana and Charlie having left them with more than enough food and drink for the first few days so they didn’t have to trudge into town. He carries their plates and beers over to the table and takes a seat just as Harry comes back down the stairs looking refreshed and far too cuddly in a pair of grey joggers and a long-sleeved white t-shirt, damp hair swept off his face.

Harry pads in, his socked feet quiet on the wooden floors and looks up. Louis holds out his beer and Harry beams at him, taking the beer and sliding into his seat across from Louis. “Man after my own heart. I could get used to this.”

“Well, don’t. It’s your turn tomorrow night,” Louis says with a wink.

Harry chuckles. “Fair warning, I’m a bit of a mess in the kitchen. The food is alright, but the aftermath tends to look like a tornado has hit”.

“Hmmm… I'm not too messy so how about I cook and you clean up afterwards?” Lous picks up his beer and tilts it toward Harry.

Harry does the same with his own and clinks the necks together. “Deal!”

“Alright then. Any food allergies or likes and dislikes I should be aware of?”

“Nah. I’m pretty easy. Not a huge fan of soups or stews, but I’m game for anything else.”

“I’m more of a stir fry or pasta man so you’re safe... do a fairly decent pizza too.”

“Perfect,” Harry says and they both scoop up a mouthful of dinner. “Mmmmm… this is fucking good.”

Louis swallows and nods. “So... tell me your life story.”

Harry smiles and dutifully starts to recap of his life so far, long winding sentences interspersed amusing anecdotes. He has this way of speaking that just draws Louis in, effortlessly charming and funny too, he could listen to him talk for hours. Harry has lived in and around Manchester his whole life, finished his apprenticeship a few months ago, and wants to be a furniture maker; customized pieces that he can pour his heart and soul into.

Louis shares his love of the environment and how he wants to contribute to making the world a better place. Harry listens intently, like really listens in a way Louis is unaccustomed to. The conversation flows so easily and they’re on their fifth beer before Louis realises he’s quite tipsy and the dining chair is making his arse sore.

“Would’ve thought you had enough padding,” Harry says with a smirk. “And yes, in case you were wondering, you did say that out loud.”

Louis is only slightly mortified, the alcohol tamping down his embarrassment. “Right. Well, it is. Wanna go to the couch?”

Harry nods and licks his lips. Louis watches the movement, momentarily transfixed and copies Harry’s action. Harry stands and piles up their plates, tucking the empty beer bottles under his arm. “Charlie’s got a decent drinks cabinet over there,” Harry motions with a nod of his head. “Wanna fix us something stronger for in front of the fire?”

“I like your thinking, Harold,” Louis says, the affectionate term falling easily from his mouth. He gets to his feet, only slightly wobbly on his beer legs, and goes over to the drinks cabinet, lowering the pull-down cupboard door, hinges creaking. He’s presented with an array of liquor bottles, some with brightly coloured contents and some more traditionally sepia-toned. He fancies a brandy or a few fingers of whiskey perhaps. He ponders the decision for a moment wondering what Harry might like before landing on a bottle of bourbon. Charlie has some heavy-bottomed tumblers on the top shelf which will do nicely. He unscrews the lid of the bottle and is about to start pouring when he decides he needs ice.

He sets the bottle and cap down. “Harry can you grab some-“

“Ice?”

Louis sucks in a breath as Harry’s front presses into his back and he reaches around, placing a bowl of ice on the open cupboard door. Louis can feel his breath on his neck and it sends a shiver down his spine. Harry doesn’t need to be standing close, he could’ve easily set the bowl down without touching Louis, but he didn’t. He chose this. 

Louis leans back a little, pressing them even closer together, testing the waters of whatever this is rapidly building to. He turns his head and looks up into Harry’s eyes, big and wide and glassy, and then flicks his gaze down to his plush, strawberry lips. Harry’s fingers slide around his hip and squeeze, his other hand coming up to cup Louis’ jaw. Louis looks back up into his eyes and sees the unmistakable hunger of a man who knows what he wants. Louis wants it too, so much.

Louis tilts his chin up and blinks languidly, parting his lips in readiness. There is a fire burning between them, desire and need and the nervous edge of the unknown, fueled by anticipation.

It’s Harry that closes the distance, sealing their lips together with a sharp inhale. Louis cranes his neck to get a better angle as Harry swipes his tongue inside. It’s wet and hot and the blood rushes in Louis’ ears before looping around and pumping straight to his cock. 

Harry pushes on Louis’ hip and spins him around, pulling him away from the cabinet and maneuvering him easily across to the empty wall space to the side. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry slides his hand up into Louis’ hair and cradles the back of his head as Louis’ back hits the wall with a thud, their lips never parting. Louis spreads his feet and Harry smiles into the kiss, slotting his thigh between Louis’ legs, pressing his hips forward as Louis grinds down, groans escaping into each other’s mouths at the delicious friction it provides.

Louis arches off the wall, chasing more, more of everything Harry will give him or more of what he can steal for himself. Harry snakes his fingers down Louis’ arse, grabbing a handful and giving it a squeeze, forcing a stuttered breath out of Louis’ lungs.

Harry breaks away from the kiss, panting, eyes darting over Louis’ face, questioning, silently asking for permission as he drags his fingers from Louis’ hair and trails them down his side to the hem of his shirt. Louis nods and lifts his arms, knuckles scraping on the wall behind him as he tilts his pelvis up and back, rubbing himself against Harry’s thigh. 

Harry bends his knees and then pushes up into Louis’ cock as he grips the bottom of Louis shirt and peels it off over his head, discarding it on the floor. Harry keeps his thigh pressed in, so high that Louis is now on his tiptoes, hands still against the wall.

Harry’s eyes rake over his bare chest, fingertips tracing his chest piece. “Fuck, Lou,” the abbreviated name said with such wonderment it makes Louis’ brain fizzle. “You’re gorgeous. Wanted to jump you the minute I saw you,” Harry murmurs as he dives down and licks the lines of the cursive script. “Could barely do any work today, thinking about you in here, so close but out of my reach. Had to jerk off in the shower before, thinking of you… couldn't stop myself.”

Louis lets his eyelids flutter closed, feet scrabbling for purchase on the floor, trying to get his balance, but it’s to no avail, Harry has him pinned. “Yeah? What did you imagine?” Louis breathes out, barely above a whisper.

Harry reaches around and lifts Louis’ thigh, pulling it up, straining his groin muscle as he wraps it around his waist. It sends a bolt of heat through his body at the way Harry is so easily able to manhandle him. 

“Thought of you like this,” Harry says as he licks a long stripe up Louis’ exposed neck. “All mine for the taking.”

Louis whines high in his throat. The alcohol and heady sensations of arousal whirl in his mind and make everything fuzzy. “You were… you were so fucking hot with your lumberjack gear on,” Louis manages to get out as Harry nips at his jaw, grinding their clothed cocks together.

“My lumberjack gear?” Harry muses with a chuckle, lifting Louis’ leg higher making him strain and stand right on the very tips of his toes. “I should put you over my knee for such insolence.”

Louis feels Harry’s smirk against his neck and he knows he’s probably kidding but it still makes a zing of electricity shoot through his veins at the mere thought of Harry doing something like that to him. Harry finds his lips again, diving in deep and strong, forcing Louis’ head back into the wall. As the heat of their passion feeds his body, images of Harry spanking him whirl in his mind. It’s always been a fantasy, something he’s kept to himself, sought out online in the privacy of his own space. He wonders what it would feel like. If he’d enjoy it. Harry’s big hands landing on his arse, his balls, his cock even, turning everything pink or red in their wake. He pulls himself from his daze, filing those thoughts away for another time, and refocuses on the man before him.

Louis lowers his arms, the muscles burning from keeping them in place for so long. He suddenly has the urge to feel Harry’s skin against his own. Reaching down he tugs at Harry’s shirt and lifts it up to his underarms. Harry ducks out of it and Louis drops it to the floor, letting his eyes roam over Harry’s extensive collection of tattoos. He traces the birds below his collarbones with his fingertips, marvelling at the way they move as Harry flexes his pecs. Louis lets his fingers wander down to Harry’s puffy nipples, circling around them and watching as they harden under his ministrations. Harry grinds his hips rhythmically in time with Louis’ movements, small grunts coming from his mouth with every breath.

Louis looks up and Harry meets his gaze, pupils blown black, barely a hint of the beautiful moss green left visible.

“I wanna…” Louis starts, feeling like the words are coming out of him involuntarily.

“What do you want, Lou?”

Louis pushes at where Harry’s hand is holding his leg up and Harry releases it, looking at him with a confused expression. Louis stands on his two feet and lays his palms on Harry’s chest, pushing him back and he takes a step away. Louis lets his hands trail up to Harry’s shoulders and he spins them both around, gently easing Harry back into the wall.

“I wanna…” Louis glances down to Harry’s crotch. “Can I…?”

“Fuck, yeah. Of course, anything you want,” Harry says and cups Louis’ face in his hands as Louis drops to his knees.

Louis tucks his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s joggers, pulling them down to his knees and releasing his cock. It’s big, bigger than he’d even suspected, fully hard and the most perfect specimen Louis has ever seen. He can’t wait to get his mouth on it. Louis looks up at him and grins. “Commando. Really?”

“Told you I had a wank in the shower. I didn’t hold back either cos you had me so fucking riled up. Didn’t want to constrict myself when I was still sensitive,” Harry says smugly. 

“Awwww poor little thing. Maybe I should kiss it better?”

“Yeah. Kiss, lick, suck. Whatever takes your fancy, baby.” 

Louis preens at the pet name as Harry slides down the wall a bit to bring his cock in line with Louis’ mouth, guiding Louis’ head in as he opens up and licks all the way along the shaft.

He circles his tongue around the head and keeps his gaze fixed on Harry, making sure he’s watching as he reaches around and laces his fingers behind his back. “Everything takes my fancy,” Louis says seductively, dropping his jaw and offering himself up completely.

“Fucking hell, you’re like my wildest fantasies brought to life,” Harry groans out, gripping the base of his cock and feeding it into Louis’ waiting mouth.

Louis lets the weight settle on his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and massaging the bundle of nerves under the crown with the tip of his tongue. Harry slides his fingers into Louis’ hair and takes a firm hold, pulling Louis further onto him. Louis has always prided himself at being a good cock sucker, he loves it, loves everything about it. Giving up control like this is something he usually only does with longer-term partners that he trusts, but there’s just something about Harry that makes him want to impress him, to show him what he can do. 

Harry is spilling a litany of curses and praises from his lips but Louis can’t really decipher them, too absorbed in his task and overwhelmed with how good it feels to be used like this, to be on his knees for such a beautiful man. The smells and sounds and sensations are permeating every sense, rocketing him toward his own climax. It hasn’t happened often, but he knows he can come just from servicing someone like this and he’s almost certain that’s what is going to transpire here.

Louis’ gut is clenched tight as he takes more and more of Harry into his throat, relaxing his muscles and letting Harry thrust in and out, pushing aside his gag reflex and letting the waves of arousal wash over him.

He blinks his eyes to clear the tears that are welling up and they fall down his cheeks.

“So beautiful. Fuck, Lou. Taking me so well. You were born to do this.”

Louis whines through his nose and fixes his gaze firmly on Harry who stares back at him, wide-eyed with awe, mouth hanging open as he pants out his breaths in short, sharp bursts. 

Louis wants to come, needs to come, has to release this pent-up tension in his stomach before he explodes. He just needs something more to push him over the edge.

Harry’s movements become erratic, clearly about to reach his peak. He brings one hand around and slides his thumb into Louis’ already stretched mouth as the fingers on his other hand tighten in Louis’ hair, holding him firmly in place. Louis feels like his lips are going to split, already taking the full girth of Harry’s cock and now with the additional intrusion, it’s so much. The tears are streaming down his face, his knees are hurting, the back of his throat is being pummeled, and he is in ecstasy.

Louis is trying desperately to stay still, to let Harry take what he wants, but he can’t help the small swivels of his hips, the friction on his cock from where he is constrained in his jeans providing shooting sparks of electricity around his body.

Harry shifts his foot, the movement forcing his cock all the way into Louis’ throat. Louis breathes through his nose as his face is pushed right into Harry’s coarse thatch of public hair. 

“Oh god, I’m so close, Lou. I’m gonna… I’m gonna come…”

Louis closes his eyes and readies himself as best he can as Harry yanks on his hair and pulls him back, just the head of his cock remaining inside Louis’ mouth. Louis swirls his tongue around the crown and sucks hard, sucks with everything he’s got, groaning loudly, sending vibrations through Harry’s entire body.

Harry jolts and slides his foot between Louis’ legs, his hard shin bone slamming into Louis’ cock. Louis’ eyes fly open and he whimpers in pain and pleasure, everything a confusing mess in his head but it’s exactly what he needs. He ruts into Harry’s leg just one time and comes, clamping his lips down even tighter around Harry, his cries muffled, mouth completely filled by Harry.

“Fuck! Fuck, yes!” Harry’s hips stutter, eyes burning a hole into Louis’ very soul and then he freezes, releasing his warm sticky come into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallows reflexively, tears staining his cheeks as he tries to take it all down, but it’s too much, and he can feel precious drops dribbling down onto his chin. Harry releases his hold on Louis’ hair, a tingling sensation left behind on his scalp from how hard Harry has been gripping onto him. He removes his thumb, swiping the come back into Louis mouth beside his softening cock before pulling out, letting Louis suckle his thumb and lick it clean which he does happily, revelling in the way it makes him feel to do this for Harry.

Harry shifts his foot to Louis’ side and slides slowly down the wall until he is sitting in front of him, legs spread-eagled, gaping at him, chest still heaving, and thumb still in Louis’ mouth. 

Harry brings his hand up to stroke Louis cock through his jeans, the wetness of his come surely having seeped through the material. He’s sensitive though, and he whines, wanting to pull away, but he doesn’t. He wants Harry to know that he’s gotten off essentially just from blowing him as embarrassed as that makes him feel.

“Baby, you came,” Harry says breathlessly.

Louis nods, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. “Loved it,” he rasps out, throat sore from the punishment it’s just received.

“Fuck. Come here,” Harry says and bends his knees, making room for Louis to shuffle closer, hands still clasped tightly behind his back. Harry undoes Louis’ belt and pops the button on his jeans, lowering the flies and digging his now soft cock from his briefs.

Louis moans at the touch, still so sensitive as Harry trails his fingertips over his shaft and up around the head.

“Gorgeous. You’re fucking gorgeous. I can’t even… where did you even come from?”

Louis smiles and ducks his head shyly. “Your fantasies?” He offers, looking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.

“You’re like no fantasy I could’ve ever conjured up, trust me. Can I…? I just wanna…”

Harry bends in on himself and leans forward, licking Louis’ cock to clean him up.

“Oh, god,” Louis whispers and his whole body shudders. He’s barely come down from his high but he can already feel arousal building once again in the pit of his stomach. “Harry, fuck. Too much.”

“Nah. Reckon you can go again,” Harry says with a smirk and shoves Louis’ jeans down far enough so that his cock and balls are now completely exposed. Harry’s hot breath caressing them, drying his saliva and remnants of Louis’ come. “But this angle is shit. Can you stand?”

Louis whines and nods as Harry gets to his feet and pulls Louis up. His legs are shaky and his head is spinning and he falls forward into Harry’s arms, hands coming around to grip onto his waist.

“Dizzy,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s chest.

“I’m sure you are. You were so good for me. On your knees all that time.”

Louis smiles into Harry’s warm skin, the praise making him feel cared for and appreciated, safe.

Harry tucks himself back into his sweatpants and lifts Louis up bridal-style like he weighs nothing. Louis would normally object to being carried around but it actually feels kind of nice. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and nuzzles beneath his jaw, earning him a little chuckle. Harry lays him out on the dining table and pulls Louis’ jeans and briefs off, leaving him naked and vulnerable, totally on display. Louis feels his cheeks heat up once again but in the best possible way.

Harry just stands there and stares for a moment, eyes roaming hungrily over Louis’ body like he doesn’t know where to start. “God. You’re so fucking sexy,” Harry murmurs as he trails his fingers up from Louis’ delicate ankle bone, pushing his thighs slightly apart and cupping his balls gently before placing featherlight touches over Louis’ now fully-hard shaft. 

Louis reaches over and paws at Harry’s cock through his sweatpants, ducking his fingertips under the waistband and sliding his hand inside, stroking Harry lazily and eliciting a wanton moan from his mouth, coaxing him back to full hardness. Harry leans forward and licks over one of Louis’ nipples as he pumps Louis’ cock, biting down on his nipple just this side of truly painful. Louis arches his back off the table. “Nrrrggghh…  _ Harry… _ ”

“Yeah? You like that, baby?”

“More. Want more.”

Harry leans further over so he can reach the other nipple with his mouth and takes the first one in his fingers. He rubs at it, teasingly at first making Louis groan out in frustration.

“You like it to hurt a bit, don’t you?” Harry asks knowingly, reading Louis like a book. Louis closes his eyes, nodding and Harry pinches it firmly, giving it an exploratory twist. Louis’ breath stutters and he grips harder onto Harry’s cock. “Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous,” Harry says and then bites down on his other nipple.

Harry really starts to work over him now, both nipples being toyed with and his cock getting stripped harshly, exactly the way Louis likes it. He can feel himself hurtling towards the edge of oblivion once again. Louis speeds up his hand on Harry’s cock, a blurt of precome easing the glide.

Suddenly Harry stops, Louis’ nipples left zinging with the ghost of his touch as Harry’s cock is wrenched from Louis’ grip. His eyes snap open as Harry spins him sideways and manhandles him into position, on his hands and knees, arse presented to Harry. “Down on your elbows, head in your hands,” Harry instructs with no room for question and Louis complies eagerly.

Harry nudges his knees apart exposing him completely and making Louis’ thighs strain to hold himself up. The first breath of hot air across his hole startles him and makes the puckered muscle flutter. “ _ Please… _ Fuck, fuck…”

“Not gonna fuck you tonight, baby. Gotta save something for later,” Harry chides and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice.

Harry’s hands find their way to Louis’ cheeks and pull him apart even further, the action tugging at his rim. Without preamble, Harry suctions on and shoves his tongue inside, pushing it in as far as it will go, fighting against the resistance.

“Holy hell!” Louis clenches around him and Harry moans, deep and guttural.

Louis reflexively tries to move away but Harry has a vice-like grip on his hips and he isn’t going anywhere, face buried between his cheeks, shifting in tandem with Louis’ movements.

Harry sucks and sucks, giving tiny thrusts with his tongue making more space for himself as Louis’ starts to lose it. He’s a whimpering mess, tears stinging his eyes and a string of curses falling from his mouth.

“Fuck, God, yes!”

Harry reaches around and wraps Louis’ cock in his fingers. He doesn’t stroke him though, just holds it, and Louis quickly gets the message. He rocks forward on his knees, Harry’s mouth staying glued to his hole as Louis fucks into Harry’s fist. It’s one of the single most erotic things he’s ever experienced and he chases the sensations with abandon, back and forth, back and forth.

“Nrrgghh… Harry, wanna come, please, make me come.”

Harry hums and that’s the final straw for Louis. He lets go and comes all over Harry’s hand and the table, squeezing his eyes shut, vision whiting out and fireworks going off behind his eyelids.

“ _ Fuuuuuck… _ ..”

Louis barely has time to process what's happening before Harry is flipping him over like a rag doll, legs spread and dangling off the end of the table, his spent cock laying against his hip.

Louis opens his eyes, still trying to suck in enough air, and watches as Harry wipes his spit covered mouth with the back of his clean hand. His expression is animalistic, hungry as he wraps his other hand, still covered in Louis come, around his shaft and strips it furiously. Louis wants to see, has to see, so he struggles up onto his elbows to take in the view and it’s a sight to see.

Harry doesn’t break eye contact as he jerks himself off. “Fuck, so good for me, baby. So beautiful. So fucking hot,” Harry babbles. “Wanna wreck you. Over and over again. Fuck you until you can’t walk straight, until you can’t even remember your own name.”

If Louis hadn’t already come twice in the space of ten minutes he’d definitely be chubbing up again. But for now, he just watches on in awe as Harry’s hand flies over his cock chasing his release. “Yeah,” Louis pants out. “Yeah, want that. Want it all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bet you do,” Harry grunts. He’s close now, so close. Eyes wild, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. “Gonna fuck you senseless. Gonna fuck you all over the house. Not tonight. But we’ve got six weeks.  _ Fuck _ . Fuck, I’m coming.”

Harry’s body tenses and his load shoots out of him, painting Louis thighs and cock in strings of pearly white come. Louis falls back onto the table. Spent and sated, covered in Harry’s come as Harry falls forward and face plants into his chest.

Louis stares up at the ceiling and wonders how the hell he got so lucky. He’s never been so glad to be a geeky science student in his life.

~~~~

Louis potters about in the greenhouse, checking the readings and taking the daily notes. He glances up from time to time to watch Harry in the garden. He’s got some help today, Finn, a fit young blonde guy who looks like he should be surfing a break somewhere warm, not trudging around in the dirt. They’d come in earlier for lunch and chatted amiably over some sandwiches Louis had whipped up. Louis had been distracted though, trying and failing to stay focused on the conversation while Harry was just sitting there, smirking at him. He has this way of looking at Louis that makes his skin feel hot and like Harry is undressing him with his eyes, which, to be fair, he probably is.

The previous evening, he and Harry had parted ways in the hallway outside Louis’ bedroom with a languid kiss and Louis had lain awake for a while running the evening over in his head before slipping into a blissful slumber.

After last night's events, he was worried things would be uncomfortable with Harry this morning but he’d been pleasantly surprised. Harry had simply come downstairs, draped himself over Louis’ back as he stood at the stove cooking some scrambled eggs, wished him a good morning, and pecked him on the cheek before making them both tea. Not a hint of awkwardness to be found. 

It’s a typically British day, overcast with the smell of impending rain in the air, but the clouds are high and Louis hopes they will clear and let the sun’s rays shine through, even just for a little while.

He’s always loved the sun. What’s not to like? It’s a giver of life and light, shining down on the Earth and warming us to our core. He loves to bask in it, to let the rays permeate his skin, to see the glint on the ocean, the shadows it creates, and the energy it generates around him. But he’s always known, on some level at least, that the way the sun makes him feel is perhaps a little different, a little more intense, than it is for most people.

It’s not a constant thing, it doesn’t consume him, the thrum in his veins whilst ever-present is more of a hum, a titillation, a spark waiting to be ignited in the right circumstances.

The first time it’d happened he’d barely drawn a causal link. He’d been house-sitting for a friend and was lazing by the pool, enjoying a few beers when the sun had broken through the canopy of trees above, the breeze shifting the branches back and forth allowing a beam of light to dance over his ankles.

The warmth had spread up his calves and to his thighs, tingling and unfamiliar, and he’d chased the sensation, sliding down the sunlounger to let it reach his crotch. He was groggy and a bit dazed but aware enough to recognize the delicious pull in his groin. He'd finished his beer before getting up and moving the lounge out from the shadows, thankful for the privacy the hedging provided as he’d stripped off his swim shorts.

He’d lain back down and allowed his entire body to be bathed in glorious sunlight. The result was instantaneous, going from a mere hint of arousal to fully hard in the blink of an eye. He’d gasped and grabbed ahold of his cock. It was as though he had hands all over him, teasing him, caressing his skin, but it was inside too, like every erogenous zone was being stimulated simultaneously. He’d given himself two firm strokes, twisting at the head on the second, and then spilled all over his hand and stomach. 

It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced and it’d freaked the shit out of him. As soon as he’d regained his wits, he’d rolled off the lounge and dived straight into the pool. 

He’d chalked the whole experience up to the beers and just being generally horny but when it happened again, a few days later, it gave him pause and he investigated further. Delving into Google, he was surprised to find that what he had been feeling was an actual thing, with a name, and entire blog sites dedicated to it. 

Actirasty: arousal by the rays of the sun.

It wasn’t particularly common, but he was still fascinated by what he found. Whilst there wasn’t a lot of information, there was enough for him to understand that this was a kink. Until then he’d only ever associated the term with BDSM, which was perhaps a bit naive, but aside from a spot of spanking here and there, and porn, of course, he had little frame of reference.

The discovery has only occurred six months ago and he’s never discussed it with anyone, nor has he had the opportunity to explore it much himself, the damn grey skies of winter hampering his efforts any time he’d thought of it. He’d even gone so far as to buy himself a sun lamp, like those ones you use for pet lizards, but that had been a dead end. Apparently he needs the real deal, not some fake version.

Louis wanders out of the greenhouse, through the indoor pool room, and back into the main living area, popping the kettle on for a cuppa. Standing at the island bench he can see Harry shovelling soil into a wheelbarrow. He’s wearing a broad-brimmed straw hat today and on most people, it would look ridiculous, but somehow Harry makes it look sexy. Not that that’s anything new, the man seems to have an uncanny ability to make everything look good. His broad shoulders are clad in another of his signature flannelette shirts, green and black today, rolled to the elbows and showing off his gorgeous forearms.

Louis has always had a thing for forearms. Something about the way they move when they strain to lift a heavy object. Actually, he’d very much like to see what Harry’s forearms look like when he holds Louis up against a wall.

The thought triggers images of last night to flash in his brain as he makes his tea. On his knees, sucking Harry’s cock like his life depended on it, laid out on the table, begging for his release, Harry working him over mercilessly.

Louis lets his mind drift further. Perhaps this situation with Harry could be an opportunity? Last night had been amazing, both of them seemingly so in tune with what the other craved. Louis had been able to show a hint of his submissive side and let himself go a bit, Harry easily picking up on his signals and running with it without question or issue. Louis hopes that he might be able to reveal more about his sexual desires to Harry. He seems open to things in a way that most of his previous partners haven’t. 

He’s startled from his thoughts by the side door opening, a tired and sweaty Finn loping in and kicking off his boots.

“Aye up, lad,” Louis says in greeting.

“Oh hey, Louis. Y’alright?” Finn asks as he scoops up his boots and tucks them under his arm, collecting his backpack as he walks through into the kitchen.

“Good thanks, mate. Tough going out there today?”

“Yeah. Hard work, but I don’t mind,” Finn says with a shrug. “Harry’s great. Easy to work for.”

Louis nods in agreement. Aside from his quite justified explosion at Alex, Harry does seem to be the sort of person that would be a good boss. “Cuppa?”

“Nah. Thanks though. Gotta hit the road,” Finn says and Louis checks the time on the wall clock. It’s just gone three but they’d made an early start. “I’ll be back tomorrow bright and sparkly!”

“You do that. Have a good evening.”

“Yeah, you too man. Thanks again for lunch.” 

“You’re welcome,” Louis says with a smile as Finn pads down the hallway, waving over his shoulder.

Louis hears the front door open and close as Harry wanders in through the side door, toeing off his boots and setting his hat on the side table.

Harry looks all sorts of handsome, sweat glistening on his temples and hair flattened from his hat. Louis thinks once again that he really shouldn't seem so fucking sexy but clearly Louis has a thing for the lumberjack look so he’s just gonna roll with it. “Cuppa?”

Harry looks up with a mischievous smile on his face as he stalks toward Louis. “I was thinking about taking a swim actually. Care to join me?”

And if sweaty Harry has the ability to make his toes curl, he can only imagine what dripping wet Harry is going to do for him. “Hell, yeah.”

Harry beams at him and starts stripping his clothes off right there in the middle of the kitchen. Louis chuckles and figures there’s no reason why he shouldn’t do the same. They’re alone, and after last night's escapades, there’s no need to be shy.

Harry’s naked in no time and stands with his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear as Louis takes off his shirt and then drops his sweatpants and briefs. He walks around the island bench and brazenly goes right up to Harry, rising up on his toes and pecking a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before resting back down on his heels. Harry smiles down at him and Louis grins, then slaps him in the dick and takes off at a run.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Harry groans and Louis darts a look over his shoulder to find Harry doubled over. “You're gonna fucking pay for that!”

“Gotta catch me first!” Louis cackles and Harry stumbles after him.

Louis reaches the pool and dives in, swimming to the shallow end, popping up and spinning around in time to see Harry dive into the water. He watches him under the water, slinking along the bottom of the pool like some kind of merman, getting closer and closer with every second, and Louis knows there’s no escape but escaping Harry is the last thing on his mind.

Louis backs himself into the side of the pool and waits, body thrumming in anticipation, water lapping at his stomach, the sounds of the waterfall cascading into the pool filling the warm room. He rests his elbows on the edge of the pool, all fake bravado in his stance.

Harry surfaces a few feet from him, slowly, menacingly. Louis can’t stop the giggles from bursting out of his mouth and Harry narrows his eyes, raking his fingers through his wet hair, rivulets of water traveling along the smooth plains of his chest.

For a few beats, they just stare at each other and it’s doing things to Louis’ insides. Good things. Very good things. He feels all squirmy and tingly, stomach tied in a knot.

“You just gonna stand there?” Louis challenges. He knows he’s pushing it, but why not. There’s nothing to lose.

“Nope.”

Harry surges forward and takes Louis’ face in his hands, sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss, slick bodies sliding against each other. Louis instantly melts into it, opening up and inviting Harry to deepen the kiss. It’s hot and heady and all kinds of perfect. Harry kisses with his whole body, hips grinding into Louis’, hands burying themselves in his hair, tongue sure and probing.

Harry breaks away from the kiss and steps back, grabbing ahold of Louis’ wrists and pulling him forward. Before Louis can react, Harry throws him over his shoulder and is walking them toward the wide steps at the corner of the pool.

“Harry!” Louis shrieks in a futile protest, pounding his fists on Harry’s back.

“Shush! You’ve been a bad boy. A  _ very _ bad boy. And you know what happens to bad boys?”

Louis’ blood fizzes in his veins, rampaging a path to his cock as Harry wades through the water. “We get cake?”

“Bzzzzz,” Harry buzzes. “Bad boys do  _ not _ get cake.”

Louis hopes to god he’s gonna get what he really wants. Harry’s known just what he’s needed so far, completely in sync with his desires and able to play him like a fiddle. 

Harry sits him on the edge of the pool and takes a step back. Louis could get up and run, take off out of the pool room and be upstairs behind a locked bedroom door before Harry was barely out of the pool. But the look on Harry’s face tells him that they both know he’s not going to do that. 

Harry crosses his arms across his chest. “Alright, wanna try that again? What happens to bad boys?”

Louis feels like he’s on fire, blushing at Harry’s scolding tone and his intense stare enough to make his insides seize up. Louis decides to up the ante and spreads his legs, feet firmly planted on the step as he leans back on his hands, giving Harry his best coquettish gaze from under his eyelashes. “Bad boys get… punished.”

A smirk forms on Harry’s face under his reproachful scowl. “That’s right. They do. And you’ve been very bad. Slapping my dick and running off like that.” Harry shakes his head and tuts disapprovingly. “Whatever should I do with you?” Harry muses and strokes his jaw.

Louis decides to leave no question about what he so desperately wants. He slides into the water and spins himself around, kneeling on the step and propping himself up on his elbows on the side of the pool, arse out of the water. He takes a deep breath and looks back over his shoulder to find Harry smiling at him devilishly. 

“Correct answer,” Harry responds and moves toward him, coming up behind Louis and standing on the lowest step, bringing his hips inline with Louis’ arse. Louis turns his head to face forward as Harry drapes himself over Louis’ back. “Red, yellow, green,” Harry whispers in his ear and Louis nods furiously, droplets of water falling from his hair and dripping onto the tiles below.

Harry taps his shoulder and Louis turns his head. “Have you done anything like this before, Lou?”

Louis considers the question as Harry trails his fingers down his spine. The answer is both yes, and no. He’s mucked around with previous partners, a few slaps here and there in the heat of passion. But he’s watched enough porn and read enough erotic fiction to understand this is something he desperately wants to try.

“No, uhm... sort of, not really, but I understand what I’m asking for,” Louis mumbles and Harry’s brows furrow. “Just never really got the chance to try it out properly, but I really want to, with you. I trust you,” he says trying to reassure Harry.

Harry smiles. “Yeah, alright. But use the colours if you need to,” he instructs and Louis feels a blush rampage up his chest at Harry’s words. So forceful, but calm. “What’s your colour now, baby?”

“G-Green,” Louis stammers, head already spinning with the implications of what’s coming next. “Green,” he says more firmly, wanting to make sure Harry knows they’re definitely on the same page and he has no hesitation with what they’re about to do.

“Face forwards,” Harry says and Louis complies, adrenaline coursing through his body. “I’ll give you twenty to see how you like it. Count them off for me.”

“Okay…” Louis hangs his head and readies himself, his hard cock coming into view as he looks down underneath his chest. His hole clenches reflexively as the anticipation builds and he closes his eyes.

Harry runs his hands down Louis back and then kneads at his cheeks roughly, the action tugging at his rim. “So pretty, Lou. Can’t wait to see this arse all pink and jiggling under my hands.”

Louis lets himself relax for a moment, Harry’s words washing over him soothingly so that the first slap catches him completely off guard. A double hander, hard and sharp, sending a shockwave through his body and making him jolt forward at the impact. 

“ _ Fuck _ , God… I mean… one.”

“Good boy. So lovely,” Harry says as he rubs over the spot where his handprints must be.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth slaps alternate between his cheeks, each one more forceful than the last. Louis counts them off obediently, sucking in a lungful of air when Harry pauses. There is a heat radiating all around his body, cheeks stinging and tingling as his mind fills with white noise, blood rushing in his ears.

Harry massages his lower back, digging his fingers in and then scratching over where the hits have landed.

“Ahhh  _ fuck _ !” Louis cries out, but he wants more. “Green, green, green,” he chants, letting Harry know he’s okay to continue.

“So good for me, baby, such a beautiful shade of pink, just like one of those orchids in the greenhouse,” Harry says reverently.

Louis hears the next slap before he feels it, like a cracking whip in an echo chamber, but out of sync, as though his brain is registering things out of order. It’s the hardest so far, and Louis’ arms give way, cheek coming to rest on the cold tiles surrounding the pool. Louis counts it off and Harry waits for him to lift himself back up onto his elbows, creating a pillow from his fists and leaning his forehead onto them.

Harry starts again and Louis counts. “Seven, eight, nine, t-ten.”

Louis feels like he’s burning up from the inside. He squeezes his eyes shut and rocks back silently begging for more.

The next five slaps are all on his left cheek. When the last one lands he counts it off and gasps for air, hips sagging forward into the side of the pool. Harry pulls him back with a firm hand and repositions him for the next set, holding him in place while he administers the last five to his right cheek, Louis dutifully calling out every single one.

Louis is dizzy, moans falling from his mouth uncontrollably, cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He can hear himself saying the words but it’s like they’re not coming from him, as though a force has taken over and is possessing his body. He wants more, wants to stay here in his heightened state of arousal just a little bit longer.

Harry spreads his cheeks, gripping them roughly and making the abused skin stretch, shooting sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“Took them so well. Proud of you. What’s your colour, baby?”

“ _ Green… _ ” Louis sighs out blissfully but instead of earning himself more delicious spanks as he’d hoped, more of that tantalizing sting on his cheeks, he feels Harry’s tongue tracing over his rim. He clenches reflexively, the softness of the touch in such contrast to what has just happened that he can’t quite process it. It’s not what he wants. He shoves his arse back into Harry’s face. “More. Want more. M’green, promise,” he manages to whisper; needy, wanton, and brain foggy with desire. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Harry chides. “I think you’ve had enough for today.”

Louis pouts, words of protest on the tip of his tongue when he feels a warmth on his back, spreading over him and seeping into his pores. He opens his eyes to reorientate himself as Harry kisses over his bum, the sensations from his spanking already disappointingly fading. Louis raises his head and cranes his neck around to watch Harry, trying to see what is generating the warmth but Harry is merely admiring his handiwork, ducking down and placing kisses on his cheeks, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Warm,” Louis says. 

“Yeah, baby, your bum is lovely and hot. Why don’t you slip back in the pool to cool off?”

“No no, my back. It’s warm.”

Harry glides his hands up along the plains of Louis’ back and down his sides making him shiver. “It’s the sun coming through the windows. The clouds have cleared.”

“Oh…” Louis says, suddenly recognizing the familiar sensations. He arches his back and rotates his hips, the sunbeams dancing across his skin.

Harry massages the backs of his thighs. “You’re like a cat on a windowsill basking in the light on a warm summer's day.”

Louis lays down flat on his stomach, his hard cock resting against the side of the pool, spreading his arms out wide and resting his cheek on the cool tiles. “I uhm… I like the sun,” Louis offers, massively understating the situation, but hoping Harry understands nonetheless.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmmm… a lot.”

“Roll over for me,” Harry tells him and Louis does as he’s told. The tiles are cold on his warm back and bum, but as soon as the beams of sunshine hit his cock, everything else fades away. 

“Oh  _ god _ …” Louis says as his cock bobs against his hip, blood pumping up the shaft to the tip, precome blurting out of his slit.

“So you  _ really _ like it… this is like… a thing, for you?”

Louis tilts his head to the side and locks eyes with Harry, a hint of embarrassment washing over him, worry creeping in at Harry’s possible reaction. Undeterred, he forges on, hopeful that Harry will be open to this too. “Yeah… uhm… yeah, it’s a thing. A really big thing actually.”

Harry’s entire face lights up. “That’s… fuck. That’s brilliant. We’re gonna have so much fun with this.”

Relief washes over Louis. “Yeah? You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Hell no. It’s one of the coolest things I’ve ever heard,” Harry says in awe as he watches Louis cock straining and angry in the sunlight. He slides in between Louis’ legs and massages his inner thighs, catching the fine hairs in his fingers and pulling at them. “How does it feel?” Harry asks, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

Louis lets his eyes drift closed and focuses on the sensations. “It’s like… like I’ve got hands all over me, touching me, inside and out, and…” Louis tries to zone in but it’s so hard to describe. “It’s like I’m being stimulated everywhere all at once.” As if on cue, his nipples and earlobes start tingling and he arches his back. “Oh fuck, yeah.”

“Where is it now? What are you feeling?”

“My… my nipples, earlobes, oh god, now my toes, the backs of my knees. It’s all over, I can’t, fuck…” Harry licks a stripe up Louis’ shaft and his eyes fly open in time to watch Harry lean forward and take half of Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis fists his hands into his own hair to stop from grabbing Harry’s head. “Holy shit! Oh my  _ god _ .”

Louis tenses, back lifting off the tiles as he spills into Harry’s mouth without warning but Harry just simply smiles around his cock, swallowing his come and swirling his tongue around the crown. Louis is trembling, toes curled under the water, breath held, and eyes wide in wonder.

When his lungs start protesting his brain kicks back into gear and he gasps for air. He feels like he comes for an eternity, his orgasm running riot around his body, sparks of electricity shooting through his bloodstream, each synapse with the single purpose of transferring these glorious sensations to every cell.

Seconds pass, or maybe it’s minutes, Louis has no way of knowing. Harry licks him clean and nuzzles into his stomach, kissing and nipping at his oversensitive skin.

Louis finally slumps back onto the tiles, riding out the last waves as his breathing returns to normal. He stares up at the ceiling, the reflection of the water dancing over the stained glass above them.

“That, was the fucking hottest thing, I’ve ever seen,” Harry murmurs as he takes ahold of Louis’ hands and pulls him up. “Come on. Come into the water.”

Louis nods, groggy and pliant, and head still spinning. He lets Harry guide him into the water, the pool heated, but it’s still many degrees lower than Louis overheated skin and it’s a welcome relief. Harry tucks his hand under Louis’ knees and wraps an arm around his back, cradling him close to his broad chest, walking them over to the waterfall and ducking underneath.

“How long have you known about that?”

Louis looks up at him from under hooded eyelids, still a bit spaced out. “Few months. Six, maybe? Dunno. It’s new.”

“Fascinating. Is it only when the sun hits your cock?”

“No. Not really. I just need to be in the right headspace I think. Relaxed? I mean, it’s always there, just under the surface any time I’m in the sun, but this is the first time it’s happened during, you know…”

Harry leans in and nips at Louis’ bottom lip. He opens up for him, letting Harry lick inside his mouth, tongues tangling, exploring, hot breaths mingling and seeping into each other’s lungs.

Harry pulls back and smiles. “You really are a kinky little thing.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “M’not little.” The pout forming on his lips before he can stop himself.

“Yeah, you are,” Harry says and kisses his pout away. “Tiny and kinky and fucking perfect. Where have you been all my life?”

Louis shrugs and tucks his head against Harry’s chest, sighing happily, wrapped up in the arms of this amazing man. “Dunno. But I’m right here now.”

“Mmmm… yeah, you are,” Harry says and kisses the top of Louis head. “Reckon I’ll keep you.”

Louis closes his eyes and lets the beat of Harry’s heart lull him into a peaceful state, the waterfall cocooning them in their own world. “I like the sound of that. My big, strong, lumberjack.”

Harry chuckles softly. “I do too. My little, kinky, sunshine boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/190810607783/shine-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit-14k-written) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
